Talk:Riker-012
So this is the new SPARTAN on the block? I like him! I was surprised! Very good job! Add some more content, though, please. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I'm going to try to have him fully up, running and completed ASAP --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Riker from Star Trek!!!!!!!!!!! Awesome Gunnery Sergeant McCallan 19:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) A very good article, not sure how you can improve it really :P You SO did that last edit just to get ahead of me, didn't you? Well, no matter, I've got something else in store, which will likely take a couple months, so you won't win the race anyway (you won the battle but won't win the war) :P About the article itself, I'd just like to clarify; was he indeed abducted by Section One and made their agent? If so, that puts him in the same section as Laz (hate to be bitchy, but Laz WAS first :P) which would make it harder to keep the two secret from one another (and less point in doing so). Also, Riker's ops seems to be more like Black Ops than reconnaissance or intelligence-oriented missions a Section One operative would do (Dare's a good example), so personally I think it'd be better if that Captain Gibson dude (or maybe the Marine Corps Security Committee representative?) snatched him. Just my opinion though, and if you want to keep it this way, I'll just have Laz taken by some other entity (I'm giving him a major rewrite anyway). Oh and you might want to give him a few 'Failure' and not just 50 'Victory' (not even chief or ajax won every time). BTW, sorry if i sound pissed, I've just been sick all weekend, guess that might have something to do with it... Section Zero wouldn't suit particularly well, cos they're internal affairs. Or you could pull a Leonid, id est keep him in the current section but mention somewhere that Section Three finds out and borrows him on occasions for their missions. Then again, I'm thinking about moving Laz from Section One to the Marines/Army (not sure which yet; If part of the Marines he could be a helljumper, but the army could use the reinforcement), cos I realized Section One leaves the choice of missions quite limited. Would you want to give a suggestion about which I should choose? Army or Marines? Helljumpers or Army Special Forces? Navy's pets or Neverusedisaurus? ONI employs personnel from all around the UNSCDF (Army Colonel Ackerson etc.), so if say, Rear Admiral Rich (S3 covert operations commander) found out, he'd use his influence to send Laz on ONI covert ops. So it doesn't matter which, really. VOT!? Riker dies? HOLY POKOL (hungarian, yes), that was unexpected. I thought he was the guy that would live through everything. But what about Laz? What's he supposed to do with his friend gone? And Kilo Company? Who will take command of that after he's dead? And who will be there to impregnate Miranda (lol) I'll be anxiously waiting and waiting anxiously :) BTW, I've noticed a little trend; whenever I come up with something that increases the length of my SPARTAN articles (adding CSV, decorations, promotions etc.), you do the same with Riker. But surely it couldn't possibly not be a coincidence? For that would be too obvious...or would it? Maybe that's what you want me to think (evil face) No worries, I don't mind, in fact this is quite a fun thing; turns we're both improving the other's SPARTAN through this "rivalry". Let's keep it up :P Besides, I know when Riker's defeated me...for the moment (very evil face). Just you wait, I may come up with something much more deadly eventually (when my enthusiasm returns and coursework becomes less of a pain...). Yes, something much more deadly indeed (super evil face). Maybe something so deadly that even Ajax (the god-SPARTAN) will scream for his mommy? (Ajax-level evil face) Nice. Way better than my SPARTAN. "Did anyone else's BS detector just go off?"-SPARTAN Rogue 177 00:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, half a joke :). pic um, I don't mean to be rude but why is a picture of Jacob Wilson in Rikers gallery. (its the (!87) picture) just wonderin.-- Writing Assistance I'd love to help when I get the time. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 10:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The IRC or the Forum would be good places. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Most of the old users use it. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 13:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll gladly lend a hand to the editing of a part of the article if you wish for me to, I have quite a few articles under my belt and wouldn't mind being a more active HF community member. Wr1ghty 11:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) a certain picture I know I can't really own a picture. but why do you have a pic of Jacob Wilson on the gallery. Just wanteed to know thanks.-- Reference: Jorge-052 I was wondering about a note you made about Jorge from Halo:Reach and him being the C.Q.C master, as all the information I have ever recieved is that he specialised in heavy weapons... R.I.P-Reach. I do not know if you've found evidence to contradict this, but... Well. SPARTAN 237 03:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Date of birth ::No, I didn't rip it from you (which of yours does that?), and I didn't bother to think about 2511 not being a leap year :P --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 01:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::You ripped it off Felix, who else? And a leap year has to have an even number, first of all, and be divisible by 4. :::Also, Riker's been featured in episode 2 of SotF. You read yet? 22:31, April 8, 2012 (EST)